


The Champion

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Series: Hogwarts!AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Daily Prophet, F/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: Triwizard Tournament took place in Hogwarts when Jaime was 17 and Brienne was 16.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Hogwarts!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931593
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28





	1. September 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s been a long time, and I’m sorry for the delay, but…things happened in reality.  
> Whatever, here is the first chapter of the promised sequel to The Fair Lion. For those readers who haven't read it, it’s not necessary but recommended.  
> This time, there will be SHORT interlude chapters between EVERY main chapters. I choose to post them because they actually are the first few lines I write for this story, they’re kind of an outline to me now, and I want to share them with you.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Brienne watched as Professor Brynden Tully walked down the stuff table, started distributing timetables to her housemates. Third-years and sixth-years were left to the last because the former had to choose their elective subjects and the latter needed to check if their O.W.L. grades were satisfactory.

However, that wasn’t what occupied her mind now, she had received her O.W.L. results and found her achievement satisfying last month, it was the conversation she had with Jaime last night through the two-way mirror instead.

 _Sixth year_ , Brienne thought mutely. _It’s gonna be a busy year._

“Tarth.” Brynden called her after he finished consultation with Jorah, who had left with a content smile on his face, which was quite rare for someone who usually wore a dull face.

“Professor.”

“So, Tarth…” Brynden flipped through the file to find her application and O.W.L. results, “Let’s see. Five ‘Outstandings’ and five ‘Exceeds Expectations,’ well done. A shame Hogwarts doesn’t have a N.E.W.T. in Astronomy, from what I heard, you’re one of the few who can snatch an ‘Outstanding’ in that subject last year.”

Brienne allowed herself a small smile at his compliment. The truth was, when she showed Selwyn her grades, her father was so ecstatic that he flooed to Diagon Alley right away to buy her a new telescope.

“Now, what classes do you want to proceed with…” He muttered while scanning her application. Brienne remained silent as his eyebrows climbed higher and higher.

“All nine of them?” He sounded skeptical. “Your scores make you qualify for every subject, that’s for sure, but are you sure you want to have all of them on your timetable?”

Brienne took a deep breath to steady herself. As a Hufflepuff, she knew how her choice looked in the eyes of others, so she’d prepared and practiced for this, “Yes, sir. I know it’s infrequent for a Hufflepuff to take so many courses, but it’s not unprecedented, I remember Stannis Baratheon took nine N.E.W.T. classes as well, and despite being the Head Boy last year, he got seven ‘Outstandings’ and two ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in N.E.W.T. I believe I’m capable to do the same.”

Stannis was two year older than her and Renly, they didn’t cross path that much that she’d call him a friend, but Renly had told enough about his brother on their way to Hogwarts that she learned his achievement and could use it to convince Brynden.

Brienne swore she saw her Head of House rolled his eyes before he said, “Alright, here.” She took her timetable from Brynden. “Get ready for this afternoon, the first class will be non-verbal spells.”

“Thank you, professor.” She grabbed her bag and headed to the oak front door of Great Hall.

_Care of Magical Creatures in thirty minutes, I’d better hurry…_

“Brienne!” Her heart leaped to her throat at the voice, it was…

“Jaime…” She turned to find Jaime’s face merely inches from her, she gasped, “You scared me!”

“Did I?” He cocked his head to one side and…Merlin helps her! That made him look cute.

“Yes!” In spite of her heart beating incredibly fast, she stated sternly.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean it.” Jaime paused before dragging her away, “Come. Let’s find somewhere to talk—”

“Jaime, I have Care of Magical Creatures in half an hour—”

“It won’t take long, Brienne, don’t worry, just give me twenty minutes—”

“I’ve to fetch my book, I didn’t bring it—”

“Okay, ten minutes then.” “No! Three.” “Five, no less.” “Deal.” “Alohomora.”

Brienne let him pulled her into an abandoned classroom, watched him locking the door, and only then did she opened her mouth to question him, “I thought we agreed to talk tonight, not _now_ in the morning before my first class, don’t you have yours?”

“Yes, two hours later, anyway, when is your free periods?” He seemed excited, the light in his eyes dancing vividly.

“You mean today? Before and after lunch.”

“Mine are now and the whole afternoon, meet you after lunch then?”

Brienne nodded in agreement, but she couldn’t help but wonder. _If that’s all he wants to say, why must he drag me here?_

“What’s wrong?” Did she frown? Because it was unlikely Jaime used Legilimency to read her mind, and she refused to think her mind was an open book.

“I…” She bit her bottom lip. _Should I ask? Will it sound weird?_ “No, it’s just…I—I should leave, it’s not good to be late…After lunch, bye Jaime.” She walked toward the door but a hand on her elbow ceased her motion, “What?”

“I—I know I can call you by the mirror, Brienne, but I want to see you, standing in front of me, well, I mean, in person…” Jaime stuttered, for someone well-known for his witty words it was quite a scene, “Do you understand?”

His gaze was mesmerizing, the heat from his palm was no less intense…She knew he was handsome, but now he looked…unbearable, she could only gape. “I think I do.” Brienne muttered under her breath, then she fled.

* * *

“Would you remind me why I’m here, please?” Tyrion slumped down on the chair beside her, his mismatched eyes half open, he looked like he might doze off at any moment.

“Because Jaime’s in need of us? And he doesn’t want to wait another four hours?” Brienne didn’t want to be here either, but Jaime insisted they came to the library to draw a plan. And he insisted it to be now.

‘Because no student will go there on the very first day.’ He’d said when she objected his choice of a place. Therefore, minutes later she sat across Jaime with Tyrion by her side in a corner of the library.

“Oh yeah, thank you. I’m here because my brother wants another fancy title to call himself this year.”

“Tyrion, how can you say that?” Jaime protested, his voice dramatically high for a seventeen-year-old boy.

“Oh come on! That’s the truth! You’re already a Captain, perfect, and this year you become the Head Boy, they’re all titles—”

“A Triwizard Champion is more than a title! It means _glory_!”

“A glory you can live without it! A glory you might need to chase with your _life_!”

“Quidditch is dangerous, too, I don’t know why you’re so against the Triwizard Tournament—”

“There are different levels of dangerous! And Triwizard Tournament is far beyond Quidditch!”

Both brothers were talking too loud that their voices echoed in the nearly empty space, too loud that they failed to notice Mr. Luwin came to their table, too loud that when Mr. Luwin coughed all three of them literally jumped in their seats.

Brienne was scared out of her wits, her hair stood up on the back of her neck.

Luwin eyed them disapprovingly for a few seconds before delivering his threat, “Volume down, or get out.”

They nodded numbly, held breath till Luwin walked out of earshot.

“I say we call a truce?” Jaime whispered to his brother.

Tyrion stared at the hand stretched for him to shake, with a grunt he took it and grumbled, “Urgh…Why not.”

“So you agree to help me?”

“What?! I didn’t say—” The rest was muffled by Brienne’s hand.

“Hush!” Brienne pressed a finger on her lips, she cast a quick glance to make sure Luwin didn’t heard them. “Please, I don’t want to start my new semester by getting myself thrown out of the library. That’s embarrassing.”

“He tricked me!” Tyrion hissed.

“I did no such thing. That was a _question_ , I was _asking_ you.” Jaime raised his eyebrows, “Would you give me a hand?”

“How rare you seek my hand rather than my brain.” Tyrion put up a face that made him look like a petulant child

“Come on, Tyrion, you can’t be serious—” “Why, Jaime, I think you must be joking when you made such a request and thought I’d simply nod my head and yield to your—” “Why you can’t just say _yes_ and we can go on?” “Not even a chance, I told you…”

Brienne observed as her friends throwing meaningless words towards each other and couldn’t help but feel they were wasting her time. Thus, she cleared her throat as a mean to catch both boys’ attention.

“Brienne?” She had Jaime’s immediately, actually, Jaime turned to face her in a too fast manner she worried he might sprain his neck. As for Tyrion…

He didn’t even need to look at her before saying, “You support him. Why? Brienne, why are you on his side?” It sounded like an accusation of betrayal.

“I…” She doubted she’d be able to persuade Tyrion. She was never good at words like the Lannisters, anyone from that family would sound more convincing than her. But she had to try on this matter, not only for Jaime, also for herself. “Because even I wanted to participate myself.” She saw and heard both Slytherins gasped, mouth wide open that could catch a fly.

_Is the idea that I’d want to join the competition such a shock to them?_

“Can you see it? Not only is this Jaime’s last chance, it’s also mine. I’m already sixteen. I want Jaime to be the champion so I can help him. I want to experience.”

“You what?” Tyrion’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Why didn’t you tell me that last night?” Jaime was no less surprised.

“I want the experience, Tyrion. You didn’t mishear.” She turned to Jaime, “I didn’t tell you because I killed that dream myself before dinner ended, and I didn’t want you to encourage me.” She held up a hand to stop Jaime, who opened his mouth to say something, “And please, don’t do that now.”

“But Brienne, if you told me, I’d have suggested we prepare for it together…”

_Why am I even trying? If Jaime wants to speak, he’ll be stopped by no one._

“Jaime,” Brienne put up her most serious expression, “I’ve made up my mind.” Then she paid him no mind and again focused on Tyrion.

“I still don’t understand why you all want to risk your life for whatever this tournament brings the winner. It’s insane. You’re insane. Can’t you see how dangerous it is?” Tyrion tucked at his hair agitatedly, shaking his head, his curls flying wildly.

“I know it’s dangerous, Tyrion. That’s why I gave up on it.”

“Good! Then tell Jaime he should do just the same! He won’t listen to me but he’ll listen to you.” Her friend snapped.

Brienne had to remind herself Tyrion was acting this way because he worried for Jaime lest she lost her temper as well, “But Tyrion, it’s dangerous to a _sixth-year_ doesn’t mean it’s dangerous to a _seventh-year_.” She paused to let her words sink in, “I don’t know if Jaime had told you, five years ago when Hogwarts was selecting our own delegations for this event, professors didn’t set up any sort of limitation, which means, one could join even if he was thirteen years old. Yet reality was cruel, after the first round all survivors were older than fifteen, and in the finale they were all seventh-year saved for one sixth-year.”

“Rhaegar Targaryen.” Jaime chimed in, and though they didn’t rehearse it he went on like he knew the next line on her mind, “Brandon Stark failed in the quarter-final and Robert Baratheon the semi-final.”

“Yes, and both were not happy about the outcome, they even went to confront Professor Tully, who was entrust with the selection by Professor Varys because not only had he been the champion of Hogwarts, he also won the tournament. Anyway, I overheard their conversation.”

Both boys lifted their eyebrows with smug smile on their face, Brienne felt she needed to defend herself, “That was an accident! I was on my way to the classroom, it wasn’t my fault they didn’t bother to lock the door.” When she found they had no intention to remove that _it’s-ok-I’ve-done-that-before_ or _no-worry-nothing-I-haven’t-done_ expression from their faces, she gave up with a frustrated sigh.

“The thing is, Professor Tully confessed he’d designed it specifically in seventh-year level, he declared that, in his opinion, unless one could reach such high standard, one was unlikely to survive the competition.”

“So you think, being seventeen and a member of Blackfish’s Duel Club Jaime will be able to survive.” Tyrion stated flatly.

“I think Professor Tully opened Blackfish’s Duel Club for some purposes, training the potential future champions might be one of them. Besides…” Brienne bit her inner cheek, she was so nervous that she didn’t dare glance at Jaime’s way for what she was going to say, “Besides, Jaime’s not just one among them, Tyrion, I heard him praising Jaime several times on Defence Against the Dark Arts, he always says he’s the best. I do believe he can live through three tasks.” Brienne hoped those were enough to put Tyrion’s worries aside, because she had no more to offer.

“Let me think awhile.”

During the time they waited for Tyrion to make a decision, Brienne heard Jaime whispered to her, “Did he really say I’m the best? Always?”

Brienne blushed despite herself, she whispered back, “Once or twice, you know him, he always says duty first so doesn’t usually talk about the club in class. But he did mention you.” _And how quick you learned the spells and how perfect you cast them and so on. If there is any, you’re definitely his favorite._

 _And Arthur’s and Gerion’s._ She added mutely in her mind, though the last might be because he was the Head of Slytherin as well as Jaime’s uncle. Brienne was pretty sure if Jaime was sorted into any other house than Slytherin, Jon Arryn would openly praise him more often. Rumor had it that their Charm Master _didn’t like_ Jaime’s father and that dislike had effected his attitude toward house Slytherin, especially after Tywin’s brother became the Head of their house.

“Such as?” Jaime was grinning so wildly his perfect teeth exposed, and his eyes, those emeralds a deep shade of green glistened like there was golden dust scattered in them, and these were not the worst. That went to his voice, which usually a viola now as deep as cello, sweet as honey.

She hoped he would stop using it as a weapon in the future, it was way too powerful it should be forbidden, at least to her, who had fallen to his charms countless times this summer when he’d invited her to Lannister Manor, which also well-known as Casterly Rock.

Brienne recalled those moments, she’d been talked into riding _his_ Abraxan*1 with him without supervised (they got lectured for five minutes), smuggling two baby nifflers** from their nest to compete who can get more jewelry in an hour (they returned all to their owners later, none but Jaime’s mother caught him while doing so, and she’d mercifully forgiven them), sneaking into some closed area for adventure (they found a hippogriff in a nearby wood which was later confirmed a pet of Jaime’s uncle Tygett)…***

But it was time to say no, “I’m not going to repeat them.” Brienne said as sternly as she could.

“Oh come on. Please?”

_Damn you Jaime Lannister, who gave you the right to purr like Coral?**** And stop batting your eyes like some first-year girls! You’re the Head Boy!_

“No way.” Knowing if she kept looking at Jaime she might change her mind, Brienne averted her eyes, only to find Tyrion staring at her.

“You’re blushing, Brienne.” Wicked smile and another pair of cat-like eyes, Brienne felt like a poor mouse played by two cats.

Brienne grunted, “If you’re done thinking then give us your answer!” She probably would feel sorry for lashing out at Tyrion after she came to her mind, but she couldn’t help herself now.

Tyrion shrugged. “Oh yes, I am. I’m done thinking.” He then grabbed his bag and jumped off the chair.

They watched as he walked pass them and Jaime only spoke when he found Tyrion had no intention to stop, “What are you doing?”

“Leaving. Thanks to you I have less than fifteen minutes to get to my next class before being late.” Said Tyrion without looking back. “Go back to your banter, I find it quite funny.”

“But you haven’t told us your answer!”

“Speaking of my answer.” He paused near the end of this aisle, “The only thing I want to tell you is ‘Stop grinning like an idiot if you are to be the champion.’”

The smile stretched across Jaime’s face was dazzling, Brienne had to turn away again.

“Meet here again at four-thirty. We have a plan to draw.” Then he left.

* * *

*—On Cersei and Jaime’s eleventh birthday, Joanna Lannister gifted both of them winged horses.

**—The Lannisters had kept nifflers as pets for centuries. According to legend, their ancestor owned a niffler and it helped to discover gold mines.

***—Tygett Lannister liked magical creatures as much as Tywin liked power, and as much as Gerion liked Potion.

****—Coral was Jaime’s pet, a pure kneazle that used to settle itself on Brienne’s lap when she took a seat during her visit in Casterly. It purred whenever receiving a stroke or patting from Brienne, which reminded her of Leon.


	2. Evening Prophet on 31st October

WHO WILL BE THE CHAMPIONS? ( _Evening Prophet_ ; 31st October)

BY MELISANDRE, SPECIAL CORRESPONDENT IN HOGWARTS

After fifteen years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once again hosts the Triwizard Tournament, the delegations of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute have arrived yesterday. As always, the selection of the Champions will be hold tonight. The Goblet of Fire is going to select one champion from each participating schools. Whose name will show on the scrap of parchment this year? Who will be granted the honor to represent their school in this grand event?

‘I heard our guests have all finished, Durmstrang in this morning and Beauxbatons after lunch. As for Hogwarts, I happened to witness our Head Girl, Lyanna Stark, accompanied by her brother Benjon Stark throwing her name into the Goblet. I’d say it seems her brother’s more excited than her. There are also some others, such as Jorah Mormont from Hufflepuff and Selyse Florent from Ravenclaw. Oh and let’s not forget the Slytherin golden twins. They came separately, the sister was escorted by several Slytherins while the brother only had his brother and a Hufflepuff girl by his side, I believe her name’s Brienne Tarth, daughter of our Astronomy Master.’ Said Petyr Baelish, a fifth-year Ravenclaw, this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what the interludes will look like, as I said, SHORT. But I hope it delivers some information so you can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter.


	3. October 31st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Hogwarts!AU. Here I present you the second chapter.

The fire dancing in the Goblet had changed twice, it’d selected Elia Martell from Beauxbatons and Tormund Giantsbane from Durmstrang. Both selected champions had left the Great Hall to another chamber, waiting for the last one to join them.

Now people held their breath for the last piece of paper to come out from the Goblet. It wasn’t a long wait though, soon the blaze turned from blue to red again, Varys caught the floating parchment in the air…

“Jaime Lannister!”

Hogwarts students raised the roof with roaring cheer when their headmaster declared Jaime Lannister as Hogwarts Champion.

Brienne clapped her hands with others, her heart full of joy it might burst.

It was the longest two months in her life. It started from their Headmaster announced the news of this tournament on 1st September. Jaime had made up his mind to join this competition from the beginning and sought both Tyrion and her help. Now, to see their effort being paid off thrilled her.

“You look happy.” Came Dacey’s voice from her right side.

“Oh you’ve no idea how much this means to me.” Brienne didn’t bother to hide her smile, though she knew that would expose her far-from-perfect teeth.

“Well, I think I do.” Dacey rolled her eyes. Brienne hummed absentmindedly at that.

The selection was tonight’s last activity, now that it ended, students rose from their seat, ready to head back to their Common Rooms. Brienne and Dacey walked side by side as usual.

On their way back, when others were excitedly chattering, Dacey tugged on Brienne’s sleeves, caught her attention again.

“Are you two dating?” Dacey whispered.

Brienne tensed, she looked around, made sure no one heard Dacey’s question, “What—Dacey, what are you talking about?” She hushed, nervous and flushed.

Dacey spoke in her tone of incredulous, “Seriously, Bri, do you really think there’s a Hufflepuff who can’t see there’s something between you and our _hot Head Boy_?”

“I—That’s not—We’re not—”

“ _Not going to happen_ or _not yet_?” Dacey air-quoted the words, “I know you Brienne, in case you forget, we’ve been sharing the same dormitory since the first year. I know you better than I know my cousin. You used to call him _Tyrion’s brother_ , but this semester you start calling him _Jaime_ with blush on your face…”

“Dacey!” She was almost panicking now, “Please, not here, okay?”

Dacey lifted her eyebrows, “Only if you promise to answer every question.”

“Deal.”

“Here we go~” Dacey flipped herself on Brienne’s four-poster bed, “First, why is he _not_ your boyfriend yet?” Dacey threw a withering gaze to Brienne, “You say you’re not dating, fine, I believe you. The question is why? I know he asked you out several times last year, and you did hang out with him, then you mentioned in your letter that you were going to spend weeks at Casterly Rock during summer vacation, and in these two months, every night you two could chat for hours before you went to bed through that—What’s the name again?” She waved her hand in the air.

“It’s a two-way mirror.” Brienne mumbled. She drew her knees to chest, hiding her face behind a pillow, only her straw-color hair could be seen.

“Right, two-way mirror, scarce item even among old families, yet he gave it to you, so that he could talk to his _not-girlfriend_ anytime and anywhere. Tell me, how come after all of these and you come out _not_ being together?”

Brienne squealed when Dacey robbed her of the pillow.

“Answer, or no pillow.”

Brienne worried her lips, “It’s…it’s complicated.”

“Oh I believe it is. Do elaborate, please.”

“He…Jaime…He—He said…” She wrapped her arms around knees, curled herself into a ball.

Dacey heaved out a sigh, she shifted closer so that she could put her hands on Brienne’s shoulders. She rubbed gently, “Bri, if it’s because of what he said to you then just repeat his words, tell me what he said, I’m not gonna laugh. If I do, that’ll be because I find him hilarious, not because of you.”

After a few seconds there was voice came out from that ball, “He said we could take it slow. He told me he could wait.” The tip of her ears went red.

“Umm hmm, that was considerate of him. When did he tell you that?” Dacey thrust the pillow under Brienne’s nose, she snatched it back right away, clutching it tightly to her chest.

“Last year after Christmas.”

“So, almost one year ago, Jaime Lannister told you to take your time, he’d wait for you.” Brienne nodded. “Which means you can claim him as your boyfriend the moment you feel you’re ready. But that’s yet to be done…” Dacey dragged her hands down her face before crossing her arms over chest, “Brienne, don’t you like him?”

Brienne froze for a while, but then nodded her head vehemently.

“Are you scared of being someone’s girlfriend? His girlfriend? I know his sister is scaring…”

Brienne hesitated before answering, but when she shook her head, she was determined.

Dacey frowned, “You run me out of reasons. What’s holding you back?”

“I—I don’t know how, Dacey. I don’t know how to ask for a relationship.”

Jaime was always the initiative one between them, he asked her out, he invited her to his home, and he took her hand after asking her if he could. She was the receiving one, his gifts, his touches, and his kindness. He gave, and she took, it was like dancing, he would lead, and she would follow.

She’d gotten used to the format that Jaime would make plans for both of them, that if he didn’t ask first, she wasn’t sure if she should ask for it.

“I…I guess…I know he wants us to be a couple, but he stopped mention this…this thing about relationship few months ago, and I don’t know how to bring it up.”

From what Dacey knew about Brienne, not-knowing equaled to not-acting. “I assume you’ve never tried, not even once, am I correct?”

Brienne the ball formed again, this time she buried her head into the pillow.

“Fucking unbelievable.” Dacey swore under her breath though she’d anticipated it, “Merlin bless you two, he’s patient enough. But Bri, listen,” She shook Brienne until she lowered the pillow, “I’m serious, it seems to me that he’s made it very clear, if you want _this_ to be more, you’ve got to be the one who ask for it. Now tell me, do you want him as boyfriend? Do you want to be his girlfriend?”

“Yes.” Brienne’s blush made her big blue eyes stood out more.

 _Right, just stare at him with these enchanted eyes, girl, then you can get everything you want from him!_ Shouted Dacey in her mind.

“Good. Now, set a deadline, tell yourself, you’ll get him before that deadline.”

“What…”

“Yes, a deadline. And mind you, after that deadline, I might _accidentally_ tell Jaime—” Dacey caught the pillow Brienne threw her way without difficulty, but didn’t foresee Brienne threw herself on her.

“No!” Brienne knocked down Dacey, pinned her best friend on the mattress. “You can’t tell him! YOU CAN’T!”

Dacey rolled them over, hissing through ground teeth, “I was going to say I’ll tell _Jaime Lannister’s ROOMMATE_ about this!”

“NO!”

“If you don’t want me intervening, then go tell him yourself!”

* * *

Cersei’s face twisted ever so slightly before she joined the others clapping hands. Her expression might fool the students around them, but having been her brother for fifteen years, Tyrion knew better than to trust her smile.

 _I hope you’re ready for whatever Cersei’s going to do, Jaime._ He’d told Jaime, no, he’d _warned_ his brother about their sister.

Weeks ago in an abandoned classroom. Brienne had class so it was just the Lannister brothers then. Jaime was reading a book of transfiguration, Tyrion sorting piles of newspapers, looking for reports of Triwizard Tournament in the past.

That was when Tyrion opened his mouth to talk.

“During this summer vacation we already knew about the Triwizard Tournament, **_we_ **means **_everyone in family except you_**. Father, mother, Cersei, our uncles and aunts, even our cousins, we all are aware of this special event.” Tyrion didn’t raise his head from his work.

Jaime, on the other hand, dropped his book immediately, “Excuse me?! And none of you bothered to inform me?”

Tyrion paused to took some notes, then he pointed a finger at the book Jaime discarded, “Read, Jaime, you promised Brienne last night you’ll finish five chapters by lunch.” He picked up another newspaper, “That’s not the point, the point is Cersei will want to be the champion.”

Jaime groaned, “What? Why? She always says it’s a stupid game only fools will want to participate, she despises it! Why would she change her mind now?”

“Not _now_ , brother, it’s been months. Even before our letters from Hogwarts arrived.” Tyrion threw yet another page to the ground. _Why these correspondents never wrote details of the tasks? I have no interest in who looked better or who fancied whom! This one? Gossip again. I need details! These are trashes!_

“Are you going to explain?”

“Of course, why do you think I bring this up?” Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Cersei wants to participate because that’s the only way she can catch everyone’s eyes this year.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” Jaime was perplexed.

“Attention, brother, Cersei wants to be the center of the whole school.”

“I’m not asking about that. I mean, isn’t she—”

“I’ll ask Brienne to kick your ass if you finish that sentence.” Tyrion shot him a glare, “You didn’t put yourself in her shoes, brother. Because in Cersei’s opinion, _She Is Not_. If you bother to know, our sister always wanted to be the Head Girl in her last year in Hogwarts like our mother did, but it turned out she wasn’t and that meant she could never be.

“Can you see it now? You received that Head Boy pin this summer, while she didn’t. And the fact that Lyanna Stark was chosen to be the Head Girl only made the whole thing worse for her. Have you noticed the way she looked at you and Stark when you two gathered perfects on the Hogwarts Express? Probably not, you only had Brienne in your sight…But I’m telling you here, Cersei is _jealous_. She’s always been someone who wants people’s attention, but this year it’s evident she’s outshined by you and Stark, because she’s _only a perfect_.”

“But if that was true, why did you say it started before we receive our letter? Uncle Gerion told me that was decided by the Headmaster, Cersei wasn’t supposed to know it, is she?”

Tyrion was silent for a while, slowly he said, “Nobody is supposed to know, but everyone can make a guess.” He paused, “People have preference, and our Headmaster is no exception, only it’s not any house he prefers.”

“Then what is it?”

“Balance. Professor Varys prefers balance. Balance between houses, that’s why Cersei thought she had no chance against Stark…”

“Wait a second, are you implying because Cersei and I are both Slytherins, so Professor Varys picked one between us and that resulted in she wants to compete in Triwizard Tournament?”

“Yes, and no. Yes for you both are of house Slytherin, no for he didn’t choose between _you two_. You must understand, the selection of Head Boy and Head Girl _should_ be mutually independent, it is due to our Headmaster’s personal preference that he decided they should come from different houses.”

“Then why me?” Jaime was at a loss, “If Slytherin can only have one, why didn’t he give Cersei the chance?”

“I don’t think he really had many choices, because you clearly stood out among all seventh-year boys. You’re a perfect, you play Quidditch, you join the Duel Club and are considered one of the top members, you’re a nice person to most people and perfect to some. If he chose anyone but you, that guy would suffer because most people thought you’re better than him. On the contrary, the difference among girls were little. Cersei, Stark, and Florent, they were the popular choices, but none of them could beat the other two completely like you did the other boys.”

“Why tell me this?”

“Because you shall know what your choice mean. You’re a block on her way, brother, Cersei will try to distract you, dissuade you. She’ll do whatever needed to be done to clean her path. I want you to be warned.” _I hope you can stand your ground on this matter, Jaime, you ask Brienne and me for help, I don’t want our efforts to go in vain._

“Tyrion Lannister.” Tyrion stopped in his track, he turned to find his uncle looming over him. “I believe you have something you want to tell me, how about we come to my office and have a tea while we talk?”

Tyrion smiled to his uncle Gerion, “I’d like that, uncle, you know how much I enjoy your companion, but I need to send this letter before curfew.”

“Well, then we should talk on our way to the Owlery. Come.” Gerion gestured him to follow.

“Who’s the receiver?”

“Mom. She deserves to know from us, not from _Daily Prophet_.”

“Tywin will be very angry.”

“You think there will be a howler?”

“…No, but—”

“Then we have months to prepare ourselves for his fury.” For the first time! He was going to spend Christmas and Easter in Hogwarts!

Gerion sighed, “I thought you know why we avoided this topic around you this summer. Your parents came to me to make sure I knew the importance, they almost begged…” Tyrion raised his eyebrows at that, “Alright, your mother pleaded, my brother simply demanded. The point is, they’re afraid, they knew once selected, the champion isn’t allowed to withdraw, and they didn’t want their children in danger.”

_I don’t want Jaime in danger, too._

“I know, that’s why I must send this letter now, so that they won’t get too mad to provide assistance.”

“Speaking of assistance, what kind of help do you think Jaime might need? No task-related, you know I’m not permitted to do so.”

“You know I won’t ask you of that.” Tyrion assured Gerion. “Actually, Brienne and I are working on that, and we’ve had some ideas about what the first task might be, now we just need to reach an agreement.”

“Tarth? So it’s not only you and Jaime?”

“You wound me, uncle.” Tyrion faked a high pitched squeal. “Brienne is the one who supports Jaime from the beginning, not me.”

“What? I thought she knew Joanna and Tywin’s plan to distract Jaime because she did such a great job distracting him during summer vacation.”

“They thought Brienne as a _distraction_?!” Tyrion laughed out loud, his voice echoed in the staircase. “I can’t wait to tell them, this is hilarious!”

…

Gerion accompanied Tyrion back to Slytherin Dungeon after the owl carrying the letter flied away. Before they parted, Gerion offered again, “Come to me when you need help, and tell Jaime the same. I’ll try to answer your every question.”

Tyrion said, “Can you arrange a room for practice? We don’t want to be disturbed but the Room of Requirement isn’t always available.”

“Guess I can, anything else?”

“Not now. Thank you, uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varys is the Headmaster! Did that surprise you?


	4. Daily Prophet on 1st November

CHAMPIONS OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT: ELIA MARTELL, TORMUND GIANTSBANE AND JAIME LANNISTER ( _Daily Prophet_ ; 1st November)

BY MELISANDRE, SPECIAL CORRESPONDENT IN HOGWARTS

‘Jaime Lannister…Let’s say, defeated by him feels better than lost to others.’ Said Lyanna Stark, Head Girl of Hogwarts. ‘No matter what, he’s the Goblet’s choice, I respect it and will support him in the upcoming tasks, as I’m expected to do.’

‘The moment Lannister came to ask me about Triwizard Tournament after class, I had a feeling he would be the champion this year.’ Said Arthur Dayne, Head of house Gryffindor, also the former Hogwarts Champion. ‘Not only me, I heard he also went to my colleagues, Barristan Selmy and Brynden Tully. You see? That clever boy really knew who to ask for guidance.’

‘Jaime is the pride of our house.’ Commented Gerion Lannister, Head of house Slytherin, also the newly chosen champion’s uncle. ‘Aggressive and competitive, he’s the best among the tops, now that he’s chosen, I’m confident he’ll be the winner when this competition comes to its end.’

The Prophet is given the opportunity to interview three champions a week later, on 7th November.


	5. November 1st, November 2nd, November 19th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Tyrion told his uncle, he and Brienne had some ideas about the first task that Gerion needed not worry. So here they are, discussing what might await Jaime and what preparation could be done. Please remember in this AU the Triwizard Tournament has never been discontinued, so there should be a lot of information that could help champions to prepare themselves.  
> You’ll see plenty of conversations, and some yells and shouts in this chapter. But there are also sight exchanges and touches. Hope you’ll like it.

“Cheers!”

The trio toasted, celebrating their first victory.

“Petty.” Tyrion sighed after he downed his butterbeer in one big swig, “I thought you’d open that firewhiskey you smuggled from Aunt Genna’s office.”

“What?!” Brienne’s jaw dropped, she turned to Jaime, scolding, “You stole whiskey from Madam Lannister?!”

“She’s my aunt, Brienne, she saw I took it and she said nothing.” Jaime wrapped his arms around Brienne’s shoulders, “Don’t worry, Tyrion, I’ll open it. I’m just saving it for later, or what else are we going to drink after I win the trophy?”

“Excellent!” Tyrion grinned ear to ear.

“Jaime! He’s underage!” Brienne protested.

“I’m an underage who has already tasted it and misses it dearly.” Tyrion was amused by the horrified expression on Brienne’s face.*

She dragged her hands down her face when Jaime joined Tyrion for laughing.

…

“Before we start our work, there’s something I want to say.” Tyrion said. “I sent a letter home last night, and guess what, I got a reply this morning.”

“Wow that’s fast. So, how do they…How do they react to I becoming a champion?”

“I have both expected and unexpected, you want which one first?”

Jaime shared a look with Brienne, “The unexpected.”

“Mom freaked out and was lying in bed when father penned this letter.” Tyrion heard the sharp inhale he expected.

Brienne felt sorry for Joanna. Weeks, they had chosen to keep their plan a secret that even Jaime’s mother had no clue. If she’d convinced Jaime to—

“Father’s with her?” Jaime whispered. It had been his idea, but it was never his intention to scare his mother.**

“When is he not?” Tyrion gave him a weak smile, he felt guilty as well, “But I think she’s just shocked, she’ll be fine.” _If she’s not fine, we shall all get howlers now._

Jaime nodded. “What did father say?”

“That he’d told Uncle Gerion and Aunt Genna to aid you as much as they can, so you’d better win this. Also, hold your tongue in front of the press, he will be very disappointed if he sees anything embarrassing on the _Prophet_.” Tyrion shrugged, “Exactly what I thought he’d say.”

Jaime kept his eyes on his brother, but from the tightened grip on her shoulder Brienne knew he was nervous, moments later he asked, “And?”

“And what? That’s all.”

“Really? That’s all? Nothing else?”

“Would you rather get a letter full of harsh words?” Tyrion joked.

“No!” Jaime paused, “Of course not, I just…Never mind.”

Brienne could feel some tense lifted from Jaime’s shoulders, she patted the hand that still lying on her left shoulder, a gesture meant for soothing.

“Father maybe angry, but in my opinion he’s more likely to make use of this competition, after all, he can’t force you to quit now.”

…

“I say dragons!” Tyrion almost yelled.

“No! Occamies!” Brienne slammed her notebook on her thigh.

“Dragon appeared eight times out of ten in the past!”

“Exactly why this time it can’t be dragons, because that would make Hogwarts put dragons in the first task three times in a row!”

“So what!? Dragons are good! They’re strong and beautiful and intimidating, perfect choice for first task!”

“Too predictable! The committee would want some surprise, they’ll want ‘Wow’ from the audience rather than ‘Oh it’s dragon again—’”

“Disagree! People DON’T get tired about dragons!”

“—Predictable is not what the first task is supposed to be. Occamies, on the other hand, can be as deadly as dragons—”

“You only say that because you favor blue and occamies have blue skin—”

“I’m NOT! In case you forget, they have beautiful wings—”

“So do dragons, and theirs are BIGGER.”

“How about this one, people always use the same charm attack the same place when they’re facing a dragon, Conjunctivitis curse to the eyes, that’s BORING!”

Jaime listened as their bickering went on and on, it was rare to see this side of Brienne. She usually remained cool while delivering her speculation, now, however, was involved in a heated debate, voicing out her opinion more openly than he ever saw.

 _Look at her eyes._ He heard a voice in his head said. _They’re sparkling. Beautiful, right? Breathtaking beautiful. You know how to get her put her eyes on you, don’t you? You just need to say something to grab her attention. Hurry! Use your brain. Think. There must be an adjective that could describe her eyes. Oh she’s looking at you! Quick! Praise her eyes. And the flush on her cheeks. And her lips—_

But he was so fascinated by her beauty that he was lost for words. He smiled instead.

“Jaime!” A yell and a sharp pain on his shin were what pulled him out from fantasy.

“Ouch! That hurts!” Jaime hissed to Tyrion.

“Apparently only hurt can bring you back. You’re smiling like a fool again. I bet you didn’t hear our question.” Tyrion stated in his matter-of-fact tone.

“Question? What question?” Jaime blushed slightly, only a little, no more than a faint pink.

Brienne rubbed her temple, “We want to know your thought, dragons or occamies? Which do you think is more likely to be _your_ first task?”

Jaime resisted the urge to reach out and replace her fingers with his. _Don’t, you’ll scare her. Be patient._

He forced himself to focus on the question they asked, and found he wanted neither to be his first task. Of course he understood they weren’t asking what he _wanted_ , but still, could there be something else?

“Guys, why must there be a magical creature?”

“Because history and data told me there will be one.” Was Tyrion’s answer.

Brienne, who still had a few patience in her, explained, “Because the committee must put you in an unbiased situation to compete. It’s an international competition, Jaime, it has to look as fair as it should be.”

“Though everybody knows it never is.” Tyrion added sarcastically.

Brienne shot Tyrion a glare, before she turned back to Jaime, “So occampies.”

“Dragons.”

“OCCAMIES!”

“DRAGONS!”

 _Merlin’s hat, I really don’t want to pick between these two._ “How about merpeople?”

“Merpeople?!” They said in unison.

He saw they repeated the word several times, exchanged sights, then instead of another round of quarrel, they began discussing the possibility of his suggestion.

“Black Lake is nine out of ten, while forest is five out of ten.” Tyrion said.

“But it’s usually where the second or the last task takes place, isn’t it?” Brienne frowned.

“We can’t be sure about that. Besides, I always think it inhumane to ask people to jump into the lake in January or March, the water will be icy cold by then. It’s possible they change their mind this year.”

“Alright, how do we know about the lake? What do we have in there? I know there are merpeople and grindylow.”

“Don’t forget the Giant Squid. Our big friend can be quite scaring sometimes.”

“The squid is meek! I’ve never heard it hurting students, not even when they poked it with sticks.”

“Its body can block your sight and your way. But, if you say so, fine.” Tyrion rolled his eyes, “To answer your question, I think the best way to find out what live in the lake is a trip down there. And due to what I said about the temperature, the sooner the better.”

“But what if they import beasts and put them in the water later?”

“I don’t think they will, it’s not like dragons that we can keep them in chain on the ground, they’ll have to put aquatic beasts in the water which is equal to setting them free. That can be risky, and might endanger the ecology system.”

Brienne still looked concerned and did not speak for a moment. Jaime took that opportunity to join their discussion. “Is there a way we can be more certain about it? I mean, whether they’re dragons or occamies or aquatic beasts like, maybe kelpie, can we find out before the first task?”

“That’ll be too much to ask. Uncle Gerion has stated it clear that he’s not allowed to—”

Jaime interrupt him, “Not Uncle Gerion, I’m talking about the records or documents that holding such information. I remember there’s a department in the Ministry that’s responsible for magical creature, the one that Uncle Tygett always complains about, but I forget its full name—”

“You mean the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?” Brienne said.

“Yes, that one. Thanks, Brienne, you’re the best.” Jaime winked, causing a blush to blossom on Brienne’s cheek.

“Be more specific, brother. I feel the point is round the corner but fail to catch it.” Tyrion crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay, here’s the thing, if the committee wants to import beasts from other countries, they’ll have to fill forms and make applications, and those documents shall be kept in that department—” Jaime’s explanation was cut off by Tyrion.

“Yes, yes. I get it. We only need to get those documents then we can find out what you’re gonna face two weeks later. That’s clever!” Praise from Tyrion was as scarce as compliment from Jon Arryn that it took him off-guard.

“Wait, that’s not going to work. It’s impossible to get information from the Ministry. They won’t answer to us—”

“Brienne, Brienne, Brienne. Never say never to a Lannister, You’ll be astonished by how much power our name contains.” Tyrion was wearing his trademark smirk again. “Tell me brother, do we have the same candidate on our minds?”

“Only if you’re thinking of Uncle Kevan.”

The Lannister brothers high-fived. Brienne only rolled her eyes and reminded herself that her disapproval of this kind of privilege was why she didn’t think she’d befriend with any Lannister at the beginning.

But she would relent this time, because Jaime’s life mattered more than anything. Triwizard Tournament was dangerous, the more information they could get, the more preparation could be done. If this was the only way to obtain that crucial part, then so be it.

* * *

It was common sense students didn’t get up early on weekends. That belief had pushed Jaime and Brienne to wake up at the crack of dawn and head to the Black Lake for a swim.

‘Practice, Jaime. You need practice. Bubble-Head Charm might enable you to breathe under the water, but it won’t move your limbs for you. Plus, we should do some investigation down there. Like and where the merpeople inhabit, in case the task requires interaction with them.’

‘Does that mean you’ll swim, too?’

‘Yes.’

‘In your swimsuit?’

‘Jaime!’

They put their bags on a rock along with the towels they brought.

After some warm up on the shore, Brienne pulled off her jumper and joggers, and flushed when she found Jaime staring at her all the while.

She wanted to ask what he saw in her body that made him stare. It was a two-piece swimsuit she was wearing, it was not something indecent, yet even though the bulk of her torso was covered, he was staring.

“Brienne—”

A whistle came from afar, startled both of them. Jaime narrowed his eyes when he saw a person approaching them, then within seconds, a towel was thrown over Brienne’s shoulders.

It was Tormund Giantsbane.

Brienne tensed. Jaime stepped forward, trying to hide Brienne from Tormund’s sight. “Good morning, Giantsbane. What a surprise to see you here.” He put on his false smile, greeting the champion of Durmstrang.

“Good to see you, Lannister. And you, Miss.”

The way Tormund addressed Brienne send a shudder down her spine. She replied curtly, “Hello.”

“I come to swim, how about you? Swim as well?” Tormund asked Brienne, but his attention only gave her goose bumps.

“Yeah, the weather’s not bad, we just finish warm up.” Jaime could feel his sense was wearing thin. “If you don’t mind, we want to get in the water before our bodies cool down.”

Jaime wasted no time dragging Brienne away from Tormund, he put his hand on the small of her back after Brienne unwrapped the towel, “You go first.” He whispered to her ear, “I’ll join you later.”

Brienne nodded, she knew Jaime sensed her self-consciousness, and she was grateful for his help. Jaime stuffed their dry clothes and towels into his bag, extended and waterproof by charm, then fastened the bag on his waist.

“Hey, Lannister.” Jaime rose his head and found Tormund stood in front of him, “Who’s that girl? What’s her name?”

 _Go find other girls, Giantsbane. She Is Mine._ Jaime almost yelled. But he couldn’t, because Brienne was not his girlfriend _yet_ , and he didn’t know how she’d react if she found out he lied to Tormund about their relationship.

“She’s my friend.” He tasted bile in his mouth, “Enjoy your swim.”

* * *

Three days prior to the first task Tyrion received Kevan Lannister’s answer to their request.

“Nothing?” Brienne furrowed her brows.

“Nothing.” Tyrion repeated again, he handed the letter over for Brienne to take a look.

She gave it a quick scan, “If they do not import beasts, it means…” She trailed off.

Tyrion took back the letter and folded it back, “One, we’re totally wrong; two, the beast is native; three, the beast inhabits here, in Hogwarts.”

“Then it’s either the forest or the lake.”

“I’ll bet on the lake.”

“I _hope_ it’s the lake.” Brienne said. Jaime was one step away from making friends with the merpeople, while they’d not get the chance to venture into the Forbidden Forest. It was clear which battleground was more advantageous to Jaime.

Jaime had started morning swimming since the day they met Tormund by the lake, he usually spent thirty minutes swimming and diving, but on weekends it might be an hour or two before he headed back to the Great Hall for breakfast. More often than not, Brienne was by his side, they explored the lake together, saved each other when getting into trouble. She freed him from the squid’s tentacles, he rescued her when selkies tried to attack them the first time they got into their territory, and lots of such things. But there were days she’d choose to stay on the shore (to avoid Tormund Giantsbane actually), on those days she’d sit in the outskirt of the woods and read while waiting for him.

“Do you think he’s ready?” Tyrion asked Brienne.

“Though there will never be enough preparation, I think he’s as well as we could help him to be.”

* * *

*—Underage drinking is illegal should not be encouraged.

**—After giving birth to Tyrion, Joanna Lannister had had some health issue that led to her spending weeks in St. Mungo. And Tywin Lannister, who loved his wife deeply, had surprised literally everybody by his early resignation announcement. He withdrew from the election for Minister of Magic, only kept his seat in Wizengamot and Hogwarts Board of Governors, so that he could spend more time with his wife. Even though, now when people said Mr. Lannister, they were referring to Tywin Lannister rather than his brother Kevan Lannister who still worked in the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime would not fight alone, he has friends and family, and let’s not forget the Lannister family is a huge pride.


	6. Daily Prophet on 7th November

INTERVIEW WITH THE CHAMPIONS ( _Daily Prophet_ ; 7th November)

BY MELISANDRE, SPECIAL CORRESPONDENT IN HOGWARTS

**ELIA MARTELL**

‘I love travel,’ said Elia Martell, the champion of Beauxbatons, when asked what pushed her to join the delegation of Beauxbatons, ‘I enjoy meeting different people, different cultures and of course, different foods. So when this tournament offers me a chance to come to Britain and visit Hogwarts, I took the chance. I can’t miss it.’

‘You are the first champion the Goblet of Fire selected in this session, Miss Martell, what was your feeling at that moment?’

‘It’s a complicated, mixed feeling. Excited, nervous, and a bit surprised.’ The young lady smiled brightly, ‘Everyone in our delegation is brilliant and excellent. It really is an honor the Goblet chose me. I will do my best to bring the glory to my school.’

‘Seems you’re ready for the first task.’

‘Indeed, I’m ready for the challenge.’

**TORMUND GIANTSBANE**

‘I’m here to win.’ Said the ambitious eighteen-year-old adolescent, ‘Just wait and see, five month later I’ll emerge as the winner.’

‘If that happened, Mr. Giantsbane, it would make you the first Durmstrang Champion to win the Triwizard Tournament in history.’

‘That’s right. Though a bit ridiculous in my eyes.’

‘I’m sorry, but you did say ridiculous?’

‘Yeah! Don’t you think so? Hundreds of years, and hundreds times of tournament, none of our champions won the trophy, that’s why I get to be the first. Unbelievable! But I assure you, such nonsense won’t happen this year, because the Goblet has chosen me, the best in Durmstrang, I will win.’

**JAIME LANNISTER**

‘Everyone wants a perfect ending for their school life, for me, it once meant to win the House Cup for House Slytherin one more time.’ Said Jaime Lannister, the Hogwarts Champion.

Jaime Lannister might be the most well-known Champion among three, being son and heir of Tywin Lannister, the Golden Boy has proved himself that he is more than his family name, he’s also chosen as Head Boy this year and has been elevated to Quidditch Captain of House Slytherin in his fourth-year.

‘But obviously, my plan’s never gonna happen, because the Quidditch Cup is cancelled this year.’ He shrugged in front of the camera, with an easy smile on his face, ‘That’s why I decided to participate in this grand event.’

‘For an unforgettable memory?’

‘Not only that, but also the _eternal glory_. I’ll win, I know I will.’

**Author's Note:**

> This story happened where the Triwizard Tournament had never been cancelled and was held every five years, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang would take turns being the host school. Therefore every student of Hogwarts would have experienced this event at least once during his time in school.


End file.
